


Walk

by Whisper132



Series: The Parabola Continuum [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132





	Walk

When, weekend after weekend, Gin failed to produce tales of hot, steamy desire, the team began to forget about the drama of the past few months. Koharu no longer teased and Shiraishi no longer tried to blackmail Osamu into giving him tennis advice.

"You guys just…hang out?" Chitose asked as he and Gin walked to a sushi shop a few kilometers away from the school. Chitose was the only one who knew the extent of Gin's relationship with Osamu.

"We just hang out." Gin understood that there were certain things that had to be avoided, but an occasional hug in the secrecy of Osamu's apartment wasn't a lot to ask. Last time Gin brought it up, Osamu told him to do his homework.

Chitose patted Gin on the back. "Sorry."

Gin shrugged. He knew that Chitose was trying to offer sympathy, but sympathy wouldn't do him any good. There wasn't anything he could do to change Osamu (that he got the man to take out the garbage regularly now was a miracle) and no way he was going to grow any faster, so he had to be patient. The Zen books didn't cover years and years of frustration while your friends and teammates talk about their wild weekends and you try not to scream because the guy you're dating doesn't understand that what goes on inside the apartment can stay inside the apartment and nobody will know.

"You okay?" Chitose shook Gin a little. "You were spacing out."

"I'm fine."

"You try talking to him? I know he's not so smart – no offence – but maybe he'll listen or something."

Gin pondered Chitose's advice while they walked. The clicking of Chitose's geta was calming. "He's paranoid," Gin said at last. "He keeps thinking he'll go to jail if he touches me."

"You try touching _him_?" Chitose's question received a weird look from an old woman they passed.

"I don't want to get kicked out of his place, so I can't do anything too extreme."

"What's extreme?"

"Touching anything above the shoulders or below the bellybutton or holding on for longer than three seconds."

"Dump him," Chitose suggested. "He's too high maintenance."

Gin smiled. "Yeah, he is." Gin refrained from saying that Osamu's high maintenance character was what he liked about the man. Chitose might get it – Tachibana seemed to require more upkeep than most – but there was a strong chance he hadn't realized his position in his relationship yet. "Try the crab and tuna roll here. It's good."

"Mmm. Sounds like a plan." Chitose's perpetually empty stomach rumbled. "How much do we have to eat today?"

"At least thirty thousand yen worth." As the promise of food drew closer, Gin's mind slowly floated away from his troubles. After school snacks with Chitose were good for that. He couldn't stay out too late, though, or Osamu would get jealous again.


End file.
